Magic In Hamden
by BigRed0427
Summary: Peter Pan if He was a High School student. Not only will he fight Hook as a Godfauther wannabe but he will also fight Drug Lords, Gangs, even Fundmentlest Christians.
1. WAKE UP PETER!

Magic in Hamden

By Cavan McEachern

Disclaimer: Peter Pan is owned by Disney, Shaw's and Petco are owned by some other companies, the town of Hamden is owned by the state of Connecticut and the state of Connecticut is owned by the United States government. Man this is one long disclaimer. Just read the story.

Chapter 1: WAKE UP PETER!

The town of Hamden, Connecticut. A fairly good sized suburb just next to New Haven City. It here where you will find the biggest shopping center in New Haven County dubbed "The Plaza" and was also used for outdoor shots in "Roseanne". Sleeping Giant state park, named for its freakish human rock formations from a bird's eye view. Hamden was also the home of Eli Whitney, the guy who invented the cotton gin and interchangeable parts. It's just above the Plaza in the apartment complex named "Apple Hill" in room 448 where our story starts.

"PETER! WAKE UP!" yelled a woman as she banged on her son's bedroom door. She was in her 40's , had short reddish-blond hair and her face only started to show signs of the ageing process having its affect.

"I'm up, let me get dressed." Her son yelled back groggily. He opened the door a few minuets later fully clothed. He stood at 5'2 and had Bright red hair and striking gray eyes that were right now half closed. He was wearing blue jean shorts a tan t-shirt and white and blue Vans with white socks. He held his book-bag by one strap over his shoulder witch right now weighed about 1/4th of his weight.

"Honestly Peter, you can't say up late when you have school the next day." Peter's mom told him as he headed to the door, grabbing a 5 dollar bill his mom left him for lunch on the kitchen table.

"Peter! Aren't you forgetting something?" Peter's mom said walking up to him and putting into his bag a small dagger. Peter's school wasn't the best environment. The Hamden High School alone was home for 4 gangs out of the countless others all over the New Haven County. This of course made Peter's mother very nervous for her son's life. So she cleared with the school board to let him carry the dagger. To this day how she did it was a mystery to Peter.

The dagger was a beautifully crafted blade about 5 inches long. The handle a fine oak and hand carved and painted into it was a beautiful fairy. The dagger was once Peter's grandfather's who was a World War Two veteran. Peter's mom was superstitious thinking when Peter carried the dagger on him; her father's spirit followed him, protecting him.

Peter gave his mom a kiss on the cheek as he walked out the door and headed on his way to school. He left the apartment building, walked down Mix Avenue to a side street that goes in-between the Shaw's and Petco in the plaza. As he walked by Petco toward the high school he stopped as he saw someone exit the store.

Out of the store came Wendy Darling. She had long red hair just a few shades brighter than Peter's, and was just a bit taller. She had on a dark blue blouse with a long white skirt with matching high-heels. Wendy was the most beautiful girl Peter had ever seen. Just one small problem, Wendy didn't know Peter existed. Peter just watched as Wendy walked out of the store with a medium sized dog with brown shaggy hair to a Lincoln town car and stepped inside as the driver held the door open for her and the dog. Peter snapped out of his daze when he heard the driver close the car door. Peter just sighed and walked the rest of the short distance to the school.

Authors note: ok obviously Hamden is my home town. Sorry if this story just sounds like a cheap fantasy to make me into the story. Well please review the story. PLEASE? I'll give you a cookie ;.


	2. Another boring day of suck

Authors Note: Ok sorry it took so long to get this up. The chapter has been done for a while; I've just been lazy and didn't post it till now. :p well any way just read it. And just so you know I'm too lazy to do disclaimer fro this chapter too. R&R

Title contest: OK "Magic in Hamden" sucks as a title so I'm going to let you guys pick the title of this story; just leave it on the review board.

Chapter 2: Another Boring Day of Suck

Peter had just walked into the school building and knew it was going to be another boring day. The various fights already happening around the school was nothing new to him and got boring real quickly. Blacks fighting Spanish, Spanish fighting Blacks, and Whites opening bet pools on the fights. As part of Peter's normal morning routine he stopped in the café to buy a bottle of Mountain Dew Code Red from the soda machine. As Peter removed the bottle from the machine he perked up when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey Peter" Replied Tiger Lily. Peter just called her Lil. The two had been best friends since they could remember. She had light brownish, reddish skin and long black hair being held up by an Indian headband around her forehead, tight blue jeans and a black tee shirt that said "If you're going to regret it in the morning, sleep in till the afternoon." The Indian Head Band was technically not allowed in the school since it was a gang color but thanks to the ACLU they are allowed to wear them.

Maybe I should explain the gangs in Hamden High. There are four gangs split up by race. The first one is the black gang named the "Hoods" with the black Dew rags as their color. The Spanish gang named the "Diablo's" with the bandanas that either had a Mexican or Cuban flag on it. The flag depended on where they were from but were the same gang. The white gang actually call themselves a fraternity, "Alpha Omega", and is known for the red blazers. And then there were the Indians called the "Redskins" and were known by the beaded headbands. Almost all the Indians in Peter's school were a member.

Lily was in the Redskins and was considered the Medicine woman in the gang. Peter was considered a member of them but because he was not an Indian, he wasn't allowed to wear the colors. The members of the Redskins are either from the Mohegan or Pequot tribes. The Redskins also believed in the ways that there ancestors lived and respected nature and all things in it. While they are the most passive of the gangs, they were the strongest so the other gangs left them alone for the most part.

Well anyway getting back to the story at hand. After Peter said hi to Lil he opened the soda he just bought. He breathed in the cherry scented fizz that came out of the bottle making him giggle. He put the opening to his lips and drank down at least a quarter of the bottle. If you looked closely at Peter's eyes you could see small red swirls mix in with his gray eyes. As Peter felt the first of the caffeine enter his body he jumped up on top of the lunch tables then jumped as high as he could.

"CAAARRRROOOOOOKAAAKOO!" Peter shouted for the whole school to here. This told everyone that he was wide awake. Lil just giggled as he watched him.

"Must you do that every morning?" She asked.

"It's the best part of waking up." Peter replied. Lil just giggled and walked out to her first class.

Lil and Peter saw each other again at 3rd period, Geometry. The bell rang and they took their seats with the rest of the students and the teacher began her lesson.

"Ok class, please take out your homework from last night" said the teacher

"WE HAD HOMEWORK!?" Peter shouted with a shocked look on his face. Lil just sighed, this being almost daily thing for Peter.

"Peter honestly, do I need to start calling you every night to remind you?" Lil said to Peter.

"Hey that's a good idea. Thanks Lil" Peter said smiling at Lil. She just sighed.

The rest of the day was really boring. This was nothing new to Peter. He never perked up at school until lunch. Of course he never ate the stuff that the school made. But he got to sit with Lil and a few of his other friends. All Peter had been strawberry milk.

"Hey I just did the stupidest thing ever..." spoke up Peter's friend James. He was a big guy over six feet tall, h and short brown hair. He was pretty much your average computer geek but you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at him.

"What?" Peter asked as he took a sip of his milk.

"I joined the Marines" James replied. When Peter heard this he did a spit take on the floor.

"WHAT? ARE YOU NUTS?!!" Peter yelled.

"I don't know. I know I'm not going to collage so why not. Besides they gave me this cool t-shirt" James explained as he stood up to show off his shirt.

"Pain is weakness leaving the body" Peter read aloud on James's shirt.

"Ohh that reminds me Peter, we still need to come up with slogans to put on t-shirts for the Native-Craft fair coming up" Lil told Peter. Peter really couldn't think of any goofy sayings that weren't taken yet.

"I'm drawling a blank. Oh by the way, what did the fair committee decide on advertising?" Peter asked Lil.

"There just going to run ads in the Hamden Chronicle since it's free." Lil explained to Peter. Peter was about to say something about that when he got an idea in his head. Peter then smiled evilly.

"Ohh No, Lil you need to watch what you say around Peter" James said, knowing whatever Peter had planned, it wasn't going to be good

AN: O no, Peater has a idea. will it solve world hunger or will it cause WW3? find out in chapter 3. When will 3 be up? Even I dont know :p.


	3. Pete's Idea

Magic in Hamden

Chapter 3: Pete's Idea

By Cavan McEachern

Authors Notes: Ok someone posted on my story about how my summery "mocked Christianity". You don't like it, don't read my story. But if you do post stuff like that on my story go ahead. Flames like that actually make my day. SO BRING IT ON!

Disclaimer: Ok, because I skipped the disclaimer last chapter, Disney raided my home with their vast army of evil lawyers. So I have to Say, Peter Pan and all other related icons are property of Disney.

Chapter 3: Extra! Extra! Read all about it!

For years Peter has been trying to find a way to leave his mark on the town in a way no one will forget, and finally found a way to leave it. Peter spent all last night working on Photoshop to create his grand scheme. As he worked you could just make out an evil smile on his face. Once he finished he printed his work out, stuffed into an envelope and put it in to the mail box

Two days later James and Lil are sitting in the Library instead of Lunch. Peter told them to come here to show them something. The two of them have been waiting for 10 minutes and just passing the time with some, ummmm, political discussion

"I'm telling you if the US government switched to Communism, we would all be way better off." James was explaining to Lil. Lil was just reading a Stephen King novel. Hearing James rant about this topic was nothing new to her. Finally Peter entered the Library holding a copy of the town's paper "The Hamden Chronicle". He went over to Lil and James.

"My Latest idea is gonna rip off your pants and spank you in the sunshine" Peter exclaimed.

"No it will suck" James said trying to get Peter to shut up, a hard task to do.

"No, it will...rock…the Apple...bees. Let's go to Applebee's." Peter said trying to think of a comeback at James.

"Why did you call us here?" Lil asked Peter.

"Look what I put in the paper" Peter said as he opened the newspaper to the classifies and handed the page to Lil. When Lil looked her eyes went wide with shock. The ad Peter was referring to the headline "New KKK chapter forming. Join now and join the war against all of god's enemies." In the center of the ad was a picture of the schools principal Mr. Iezzi wearing a KKK outfit.

"YOU ACTUCALLY PUT THAT IN!?" Lil yelled refusing to believe her eyes. She then showed the page to James who busted out laughing. Of course with all the noise they were making the librarian kicked them out.

"Well it's a shame that hardly anyone in school reads the Hamden paper." James said after he stopped laughing.

"Already taken care of" Peter said pointing to a bulletin board that was covered with a blown up version of his ad. Lil was in shock all this time. Out of all the years she knew Peter, this had to be the dumbest thing he has ever done. The whole thing topped the time Peter tried to start his own reality show "School House Wars". Kids were gawking at the poster and laughing at it.

Peter Just smiled at himself, pleased at his work. His victory moment was short lived however when two of the school's secretary guards came and took peter to the principals office.

Authors notes: O NO! Is Peter in trouble, or does the principal want to laugh with him……probably not. But you should still stay tuned for the next chapter. When will it come out? Hell if I know. Also I still don't have a better title for this story, so post some ideas already.


End file.
